Pelear por amor: Celos Vs Dolor
by VikaDan
Summary: No cabe duda, Dios los hace y nosotros nos juntamos... una historía hecha por Luigipark y Vika Yagami, cuando lo celos se pelean contra el dolor


**Una creación de Luigipark y Vika Yagami, la idea principal es de Luigi, yo sólo hice la trama asì que sin más que decir... ¡COOMENZAMOS!**

**Pelear por amor: Celos vs Dolor**

Un buen día Luigi se encontraba practicando con Ralf, pero, de repente, el Coronel Jones recibe una llamada, como no sabía de quien era el número decidió contestar.

Ralf- ¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Inés la hermana mayor de Vika

Ralf- ah, Hola Inés ¿qué se te ofrece?

Inés- ¿están por ahí Angelzk o Luigi?

Ralf- mmm… sólo Luigi, Angelzk regresa de vacaciones hoy

Inés- ¿me lo puedes pasar?

Ralf accedió, llamó a Luigi e Inés le dijo que Vika estaba muy deprimida y que por eso no iría a entrenar, al saberlo, Luigi pidió permiso y fue a casa de Vika. Una vez ahí, llamó a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por la chica castaña hermana de la susodicha.

Luigi- bien, ya estoy aquí para…

En ese momento se escuchan unos gritos de dolor combinados con llanto.

Luigi- ¿qué fue eso?

Inés- mi hermana, esta muy triste, se la ha pasado llorando toda la mañana

Luigi- ¿porqué?

Inés- mejor pasa y averígualo tu mismo, okaa-san esta con ella, así que no habrá problema si entras a su habitación

Inés le indico donde estaba la habitación de Vika y este fue, llamo a la puerta y esta fue abierta por la madre de las chicas castañas.

Luigi- un placer, soy Luigi y soy amigo de Vika

Mamá- que tal, soy Izmar, la madre de Inés y Vika, espero que tú tengas suerte en animarla

Luigi- Vika…

Vika- TT_TT ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! ¡NEKOI-KUN ¿POR QUÉ?

Luigi- ¿Nekoi-kun?

Izmar- así se llamaba su gato

Luigi- ¿se llamaba?

Inés- (llegando a la habitación) lo que pasa es que, dice mi imotto, que Nekoi-kun salió en la noche, y cuando ella despertó lo encontró dormido, como siempre, al pie de su cama, pero, cuando ella intentó despertarlo… bueno, ya te imaginaras

Luigi- ¡auch! Lo siento Vika

Vika- (una pausa… pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir) ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Izmar- ¡MARÍA DE LA SOLEDAD, LEONA, CAMILA, VICARIO DE SAN SALVADOR Y MONTIEL! ¡VAS A DEJAR DE LLORAY TE VAS A IR CON TU AMIGO A DARTE UNA VUELTA PARA QUE TE DISTRAIGAS ¿ENTENDIDO SEÑORÍTA?

Luigi- ¿así te llamas?

Inés- por cuestiones de seguridad, nunca decimos nuestros verdaderos nombres y nos limitamos a decirle Vika, porque todo lo que dijo okaa-san… la verdad es agotador

Luigi- Orale

Izmar- ¿Qué esperan? Ya váyanse

Vika- TT_TT- sí mamá

Vika y Luigi salen de la casa y se van a pasear por el parque, ahí se encontraron con Angelzk, el cual fue y saludo con alegría a sus amigos, pero, la cara le cambió al ver a Vika muy deprimida.

Angelzk- ¿qué le pasa?

Luigi- "luego te digo" oye Vika ¿quieres un helado?

Vika- mmm

Luigi- (con un señor que vende helados) me da dos helados de vainilla y uno de chocolate por favor

Vendedor- salen tres helados para el joven

Luigi llega y les da sus correspondientes helados a cada quien, Vika sólo se quedó con el suyo en la mano, los otros dos chicos la veían preocupados.

Angelzk- ¿ya me puedes decir que tiene?

Luigi- (ve hacia ambos lados) "se le murió su gato"

Angelzk- (escupiendo el helado de la impresión) ¡¿se murió Nekoi-kun?

Luigi- ¿sabes algo de ese gato?

Angelzk- una vez tuve oportunidad de estar en casa de Vika, como huésped, ese día, yo vi a Vika con un gato negro con manchas blancas, se veía feliz con dicho animal, tuve curiosidad de ese gato, hasta que Inés me hablo de su historia, me dijo que hace tres años su abuela murió, entonces, Vika entró en una profunda depresión por ello, a tal grado que la llevaron con un Psicólogo, pero, era inútil. Un día Vika regresaba de la escuela, era un día lluvioso, al estar corriendo de la lluvia en su camino se encontró con una pequeña caja, la cual contenía un gatito…

Flash Back

Vika- ¡ya llegue!

Izmar- hija, mira nada más como vienes, estas echa una sopa, anda, quítate esa ropa mojada y vete a bañar antes de que pesques un resfriado

Vika- (sacando el gato y enseñándoselo a su mamá) ¿puedo quedármelo Okaa-san?

Izmar- ¿de donde sacaste a ese gato?

Vika- lo encontré de camino a casa ¿puede quedarse? ¡¿Sí?

Inés- (llegando) "Okaa-san ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo el Psiquiatra?"

Izmar- "recuérdame"

Inés- "debe tener una mascota para que olvide la muerte de Obaa-sama"

Izmar- "tienes razón" (se vueve a Vika) bueno, que se quede, pero, va a ser tu responsabilidad ¿entendido?

Vika- ¡sí mamá! Debo ponerte un nombre… ¡serás Nekoi-kun!

Fin del Flash Back

Luigi- ese gato era muy especial para ella, porque así olvido el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su abuela

Angelzk- así es, es por eso que se siente de esa manera, hay que darle tiempo

Luigi- haré lo posible para que sea feliz de nuevo ¡Vika, vamos a los videojuegos!

Vika- (con el helado derretido) mmm…

Luigi se jala a Vika y se van a las maquinitas, En ese momento, una conocida chica peli azulada escuchó toda la conversación de los chicos, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, ya que ella sabía lo que era perder una mascota especial, sin que Angelzk, se diera cuenta, Leona se fue caminando, en ese momento vio pasar a Iori y lo jaló para que la acompañara.

Iori- ¿a dónde me llevas?

Leona- necesito hacer algo importante y tú mejor que nadie me puede ayudar

En las maquinitas…

Luigi- has vuelto a ganar, ya me has superado

Vika- yo no he hecho nada, sólo haces que te pegue para perder por tiempo

Luigi- este… mejor bailemos en la Pump it up

Los chicos se subieron al tapete, pero, había un gran problema…

Luigi- ¡no sé jugar en esta cosa!

Así que perdieron, porque Vika no hiso el mínimo esfuerzo de hacer algo, después de eso fueron al karaoke, el único que cantaba era Luigi, ya que Vika no tenía ganas ni de mover la boca, después se fueron al parque de diversiones, el único que gozaba de dicho lugar era Luigi, ya que Vika se quedó sentada en una banca, en ese momento, Athena, se encontraba ahí y los vio, esta se molestó y llamo por teléfono al chico.

Luigi- ¿bueno?

Athena- Luigi ¿dónde estas? Te extraño

Luigi- ¿yo? En ningún lado jejeje… ¡VIKA SACA LA CABEZA DE LA FUENTE! Estoy en un túnel SSSSSS… SSSSSS… se corta… (Cuelga)

Athena- (furiosa) ¿así que me cambiaste por tu amiguita de vagancia? ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

En la plaza central…

Luigi- ¿Qué quieres hacer Vika? ¿Ir al cine, comer algo, fastidiar a alguien? Tú pide

Vika- quiero estar sola

Luigi- me parece bue… ¿qué?

Vika- agradezco lo que estas haciendo, pero, me gustaría estar sola un momento, te llamo después

Luigi- OK… nos vemos

Vika se va camino a casa, en el trayecto, Athena la detiene.

Athena- ¿Quién te crees que eres para estarme bajando a mi hombre?

Vika- (tratando de continuar su camino) no sé de qué hablas

Athena- (parándose frente a ella de nuevo) No te hagas la inocente, te vi con Luigi

Vika- no estoy de humor para lidiar con una quesque cantante, así que si me disculpas

Vika continua con su camino, pero, Athena le lanza una bola de energía, la cual, Vika sintió venir y la desvió con una patada, regresándoselo a su remitente.

Athena- no dejaré que te quedes con él, daré pelea por ello

Vika- (No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, me siento triste por haber perdido a mi gatito ¡uff! Me salió un verso y sin esfuerzo) no me obligues a destrozarte tu carita Asamiya

Athena se acerca a ella y le arranca su medalla plateada del cuello, haciendo que la castaña se molestara y reaccionara con una fuerte ventisca.

Vika- ¡te lo advertí Asamiya!

Pasando por ahí estaban Angelzk y Ralf, los cuales se habían unido a la buena causa de hacer feliz a Vika, y cual fue su sorpresa el ver a la susodicha partiéndole la mandarina en gajos a Athena, sin perder tiempo, fueron a buscar a Luigi para avisarle de dicho problema, pues escucharon a Athena decir.

Athena- ¡no permitiré que te quedes con Luigi!

Plaza central…

Luigi- bueno, sé que a Vika le gusta el chocolate, y ¿si vamos a una fabrica de chocolates? No, porque haría lo mismo que cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones… mmm… no se me ocurre nada

Ralf y Angelzk- ¡Luigi, Luigi, se están peleando, se están peleando!

Luigi- mis dedos, que broma tan vieja, actualícense ¿quieren?

Ralf- (dándole un zape) ¡no hablaba de eso!

Luigi- ¿entonces?

Angelzk- ¡qué Athena y Vika se están peleando bien sabroso! Y… Y… se va a poner más feo si no vas a detenerlas

Luigi-(¿qué les pasará a estas mujeres?)¿Quién va ganado?

Ralf y Angelzk- ¡Vika!

Luigi- ¿qué? ¡Yo te salvaré Athena!

De nuevo con las chicas…

Athena- (forcejeando con Vika) ¿no estas satisfecha con Yagami? ¿Por qué me quieres quitar a Luigi?

Vika- (forcejeando con Athena) ¡ya te dije que no sé de que demonios me hablas!

Athena- ¡mientes!

Se le va encima y trata de asfixiar a la chica castaña, hasta que, se escucha el tema de entrada de Luigi, las chicas voltean hacía arriba y ven al chico frente a ellas.

Luigi- ¡fuera música!… dije ¡fuera música! … ¡APAGEN LA MÚSICA! (ya no se escucha la música) así esta mejor ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Vika- (quitándose de encima a Athena) ¡ella empezó!

Athena- bien, ya que estas aquí, ahora debes elegir a alguna de las dos ¿ella o yo?

Luigi- ¿de que estas hablando?

Athena- ¡no finjas! Te he visto últimamente con ella

Angelzk- ¿creo que porque somos del mismo equipo?

Athena- no

Ralf- ¿Por qué les gustan las maquinitas?

Athena- ¡no!

Angelzk y Ralf- ¿Por qué tienen los mismos gustos?

Athena ¡NO!

Ralf y Angelzk- ¿entonces?

Athena- sale con ella y no me lo quiere decir

Ante tal reacción todos (menos Vika) comienzan a reírse de ella.

Athena- ¿de que se ríen?

Luigi- ¿en verdad creíste que ando con ella?

Athena- explícate

Luigi le cuenta la razón por lo cual había pasado el día con Vika, ante tal confesión, se disculpa con la chica castaña, esta acepta sus disculpas y se va a su casa, después de ya no ver a la distancia a Vika, Athena se lanza sobre Luigi y comienza a llenarlo de besos, diciéndole que lo que hiso era lindo.

Luigi- deja de hablar y bésame nena

Angelzk- par de tórtolos, llegemosle antes de que me den ganas de buscar a Shermine

Ralf- apoyo la noción del chico de cabello negro

Angelzk y Ralf se fueron de ahí mientras planeaban como hacer feliz de nuevo a Vika.

Casa de Vika…

La susodicha castaña estaba de cabeza en el sofá, hasta que llega Inés y le habla.

Inés- siéntate bien, tienes visitas ¡pasen esta aquí en la sala!

Vika- (boca abajo en el piso) ya me derretí

Inés- ¡no seas payasa!

Izmar-te vinieron a ver una chica enojona y un emo

Leona- ¿enojona?

Iori- ya me acostumbre a que Izmar-sama me llame así

Leona- "¬¬ te conviene porque es tu suegra"

Iori- ¬¬ "chistosa"

Vika- (levantándose) ¿a que debo su visita?

Iori- venimos a traerte algo

Leona- viniste

Iori- VENIMOS, recuerda que fue tu idea

Leona- ¡cállate Yagami!

Vika- ¿hiciste algo para mí? Creí que no te agradaba

Leona- (suspiro) es que, yo sé perfectamente que es lo que estas pasando, es difícil decirle adiós a una mascota querida

Iori- es por eso que estamos aquí (le da una caja mediana con agujeros) ábrelo

Vika vio por un momento a Iori y a Leona, pero accedió, al ver el contenido de la caja una expresión de ternura apareció en su rostro.

Vika- (sacando lo de la caja) ¡que lindura! Eres igual a Nekoi-kun

Leona- no del todo

Vika- ¿eh?

Iori- es una gatita

Inés- es Nekoi-kun pero, en versión niña

Vika- en ese caso, tu nombre será… Nekou-chan, gracias, de verdad gracias

Leona- me duele admitirlo, pero, extrañaba esa sonrisa

Bien, mi nombre, Vika se debe a mi heroína favorita de la independencia de México, Leona Vicario, pero, me limité a llamarme sólo Vica y cambiar la C por la K dando como resultado VIKA, bien, ahora que lo saben, no se enojen conmigo por poner el nombre completo de Leona Vicario cuando mi madre me regañó, bueno, ya me voy, ahí se ven


End file.
